sbcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
2012 Staff Restructuring
The 2012 Staff Restructuring 'was a restructuring event that was passed by the staff on July 7th, 2012. The system was created by Dylan (tvguy347), and details a democratic SBC surrounded around the users. Positions The Restructuring includes the following positions: 'Director in Chief: 'This position may sound like a relapse of the Main Admin position that was abolished in December of last year, when really, it’s not. The DC’s responsibilities include balancing power with the Board, meeting with teams and making sure they’re running smoothly, run technical aspects of the site, overlook design aesthetics and skin developments, deal with site-wide issues and member issues, and control SpongeBob Universe. They also control SUR (Static User Recruiting). '''Incumbent: 'Dylan 'Deputy Director: '''The Deputy Director deals with day-to-day tasks, often touching base with the moderating teams. They orchestrate events, make sure forums are organized and clean, help attend to those who need support, and oversee the overall conditions of the forum as the day goes on. They work primarily with the Director in Chief to share information. If a DC is unavailable, the Deputy Director is allowed to take over his/her duties until they return. This is acceptable, for example, if the DC is on vacation. '''Incumbent: 'jjsthekid 'Head of Innovation: '''The Head of Innovation is constantly crafting different events, themes, and new things on the site. They also head the GFX team and advertising efforts, innovating new advertising techniques, graphics, and other creative tasks. They are responsible for training new additions to their teams. The HIO also oversees the amount of traffic on each individual branch of SBC (the forums, the Wikis, Spongebobness, and the chat), records the data, and sends it to the Director in Chief, as well as analyzing the results himself. '''Incumbent: 'Clappy 'Editor in Chief: '''As Editor in Chief, the incumbent is largely responsible for anything occurring on the various Wikis in the network. Those Wikis include the SpongeBob SquarePants Wiki, the SpongeBob Squarepants Fanon Wiki, and the SBC Wiki. As Editor in Chief, they are in charge of coordinating activities on the Wiki, as well as directing the editors of the Wikis in general. They are also in charge of Anti-Spam teams to keep the Wikis free of vandalism, as well as other types of teams, which are meant to keep the Wikis stocked with the best amount of quality information and content possible. '''Incumbent: 'Wumbology '''Moderators Senior Moderator: '''The Senior Moderator looks after the entire moderator group has seniority over. The SM is in charge of maintaining a certain standard for his/her team, and can temporarily remove any mod from his/her team, and then permanently with approval from the Board, if the SM feels the mod is out of line or no longer able to perform in his/her position adequately. The Senior Moderator also assigns moderators to boards. Although he/she can remove mods, he/she can also promote. A SM may stay in the position for a maximum of two years before being moved to the Board. '''Incumbent: teenj12 Mediator Moderator: 'The Mediator Moderator largely deals with disputes between members on the forum and is trained by the SM to take the Senior Moderator position. The incumbent of this position is based off of elective results. '''Incumbent: 'Aquatic Nuggets 'Report Moderator: '''The RM deals with Reports and catalogues them. They report directly to the Mediator Moderator, and does regular moderating work. This position is also based off election results. '''Incumbent: 'JCM 'Representative Senior Board of SBC ' The RSB balances out the central staff’s power and is composed out of senior SBC users. They participate in discussions. 'Director in Chief: '''The DC decides when meetings will be held and generally runs the meetings. He shares general updates with the Board about activity and the server. '''Deputy Director: '''The DD runs some meetings on occasion and gives updates on how things with certain upcoming events are going. '''Head of Innovation: '''They will share weekly ideas that can be voted on. '''Editor in Chief: '''The EIC will share compacted reports on Wiki statistics, new pages, new members, et cetera. The Board consists of the following seats: '''Chair(wo)man of the Board (Former Director in Chief) - 'Jelly* *Jelly was not actually a Director in Chief, but someone needed to take the spot after 70s quit. '''Representative 1 -''' 'SG12 '''Representative 2 - 'Smiles 'Representative 3 -' Steel Sponge 'Former Moderator - 'OMJ* *OMJ was not actually a mod, but someone needed to take the spot after Jelly was promoted to Chairwoman. Guidelines The Restructuring also included lengthy guidelines for the staff to balance power between all of them. It details the rights of each staff member, the power they may utlize, and things should ideally be orchestrated. Category:Incidents and events